EAW Wiki Creator Cheat Sheet
Useful Links *Mod Graphics (converted to PNG format) (Updated to Pax Chrysalia 1.7.4.1) *HOI4 Graphics (converted to PNG format) *Notepad++ *Wiki Syntax Pack for Notepad++ (will colour code your wiki code) *Blank Focus Tree (for beautiful focus tree screenshots) Wiki Categories * Flags * Art * Leaders * Focus Trees * Category:Icons EAW Mod Locations *'Steam' - /STEAM/STEAMAPPS/WORKSHOP/CONTENT/394360/1096008281/Equestria.zip *'Manual' - /MY DOCUMENTS/PARADOX INTERACTIVE/HEARTS OF IRON IV/MODS EAW Useful Folders *GFX (graphics) **Flags **Leaders **Goals (focuses) **Ideas (national spirits) *Localisation (English Text) *Events (all country popups) *Common/Decisions (all decisions) *Common/National_Focus (all national Focus Trees) Editing Principles * The HOI4 Wiki has a good Style Guide and the principles generally apply here too * This is a fan made wiki. It is not made by the devs. * Wikis are for users. Pages should include things users would want to know and it should be easy to find. We especially encourage ** Anything that can't be quickly figured out in game ** What unclear focuses / decisions do (anything with an event basically) ** Good strategic analysis for a country ** Lore, especially that created by the dev team. (some nations are newly founded or have minimal lore and that's ok too) * Use lists, labels, and bold to organise articles concisely. Gaming wikis are meant to be used, so make it easy for the players to find the information they want without having to read a treatise * Spice up lore sections with images, but make sure to get the name of the artist in the caption if its not from the mod / show. Credit the artist's work! * This is a new Wiki. Be Bold and all that. You see something that can be done, do it. You don't know how to do it, ask. * The devs haven't written down much of their lore publicly, and you don't have to be an expert to write about the lore! If you know the events and focuses that happen for a country, you know the lore the devs wanted players to know. So please, go ahead and contribute. We will ask devs to review completed countries and they can patch up the missing bits. * Assume players haven't seen the show. Don't rely on references to the show, and make history and lore relatively understandable in isolation. * Respect planned new content - keep it a surprise. Don't mention upcoming content * Respect the dev's policy on spoilers and secrets - keep the magic of discovery and enjoyment alive by using spoiler tags and secrets pages appropriately. Some secrets are not even on this wiki, these fall into one of three types. For a rough list of Discord banned content (should not go on wiki) see here ** Very well hidden content that is not well known by the playerbase, intentionally so. Mentioning them in discord will probably get you banned ** Material for recently released countries - many players have not had a chance to explore them, so we will be more strict about spoiling secrets. ** Fun or surprising content and easter eggs that does not have a dramatic effect on the gameplay experience, and would be more fun for the players to discover Discord Wiki editing is coordinated on the #wiki-discussions channel on Discord. Ask questions and get feedback there. cijik and Cazzym are both mods on this wiki. Contact Cazzym for questions about how to use templates and advance wiki features. Copyable Templates for New Countries * BLANK ARTICLE TEMPLATE * TABLE TEMPLATES ' ** [[Leader Table Template|'LEADER TEMPLATE]] ** STAFF AND COMPANIES TEMPLATE ' ** [[Focus Tree Comparison Table|'FOCUS TREE COMPARISON TABLE]] How Tos HOI4 Tricks *Use the console - the command is provided here - **SET_RULING_PARTY X (where X can be d / f / c / n for dem / fascist / com / neutral) **TAG XXX (switch to controlling country XXX) **TDEBUG (shows the TAG of the countries you mouse over) **ANNEX XXX (annex country XXX) **FOCUS.AUTOCOMPLETE (instantly finish focuses. Do while paused and turn off after to keep AI from getting) **FOCUS.NOCHECKS (can do focuses even if you don't meet all requirements. Do while paused and turn off after to keep AI from getting) **FOCUS.IGNOREPREREQUISITES (can do focuses even if its halfway down the tree. Do while paused and turn off after to keep AI from getting) **EVENT id XXX（Event that caused the country to fall into XXX - get event ID from game localization and event text file） **Civilwar Ideology Code Let the designated country civil war (not specified is its own civil war) ideology optional: Democracy: democratic Soviet: communism Fascism: fascism **GUI (Shows name of image files the mouse cursor hovers over in-game.) *'Find Game Text to Copy / Paste' - **Run Notepad++ -> Search -> Find in file... **Select the localisation folder of the mod as the target. (a copy of the localisation folder is downloadable above) **Use the results to find the appropriate files, view them with Notepad++ and get copy pasting. *'Finding Event IDs and Effects -' search the events folder for the ID you want. If you don't know the event ID, search for text from the event in the localisation folder. That text will have the event ID. Wiki Editing NOTE - all of these benefit from using the source code editor to write code manually (click options in top right -> source code editor) *'Copy something from another page (eg a table)' **1. Go to source code editor. **2. Copy the code. **3. Go to new page. **4. Open source code editor. **5. Paste code. *'Spoilers' - Instructions at Template:Spoiler *'Edit countries in the country navbox' - edit these pages **Template:Country_navbox/Equestria **Template:Country navbox/Griffonia *'Get a Country Infobox at the top of the article' - use *'Make country links / flags' ** = ** = *'Make a modifier' ** = ** = *'Table of Conscription / Economic / Trade laws '- instructions in Template:Law *'Make a Tech Tree' - instructions in Template:Tree *'Make a baby icon' ** = ** = **A full list of icons can be found at Template:Icon - note most haven't had their images uploaded though. *'Insert a leader portrait ' ** will give the below. If no image exists for that leader you can click on it to upload. ** ** Category:Wiki Creation Tools